AU TURNADETTE
by mainlyturners
Summary: Just a thought I have going around in my head. Not sure how long this will be but leave some suggestions for storylines in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fic ever so if all goes well hopefully I will do more. This is AU so many of the details have been changed. Leave some suggestions for storylines in the reviews!

*I do not own any of these characters*

Chapter 1

She had just sat down and was about to take a sip of her freshly brewed tea when the doorbell rang. _Oh I wonder who that could be this early._ It was a Friday morning and she had just finished her last nightshift of the week. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Patrick standing looking sheepish, bags under his eyes and his hair all dishevelled with a poorly, pale Timothy standing beside him.

"Patrick? Is everything alright?" she asked growing more concerned.

"I'm sorry, I know you have just finished your shift but it's Tim, he's not feeling very well and I've just been called to a meeting. He asked especially for you…" Patrick replied, guilt edging his voice.

Tim, who had been unusually quiet moved forward to fling his arms around Shelagh's waist and bury his head in her stomach. Shelagh had always been fond of the now 7 year-old, ever since his mum left when he was just a baby and she had helped Patrick with babysitting whenever she could (as did all the nurses).

"Well, it's a good job I've made some of my special soup isn't it?" She smiled, picking him up and taking him inside.

Patrick was so relieved; he knew Shelagh wouldn't have minded but he never liked to just assume. _She's so wonderful I could kiss her. _ Shelagh had already settled down on the couch with Tim resting his head on her lap as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. Her hair was still in a bun from her work but loose bits of hair had fallen out framing her face, her blue eyes shone with concern and love as she comforted his little boy in her arms. To Patrick, she had never looked more beautiful but how could he ever tell her that?

"Tim, I'll pick you up later once I'm finished okay?" Patrick said in an attempt to shake himself from his thoughts. Tim barely opened his eyes, instead he groaned and tried to bury himself further into Shelagh's side.

"Can't I just stay here tonight? Shelagh makes me feel much better." Tim sniffed. Only when he was ill or sad would Tim turn back into the little boy he once was, needing to be cuddled and fussed over.

"Oh, Patrick I don't mind honestly, he's burning up and I'm off now for a few days anyway. Why don't you come over once you're finished and I'll make us all some dinner? I even have a spare duvet set so you could stay too… I- I mean if it would be- be easier." She stammered. Shelagh has known Patrick for years but the thoughts and feelings she's been having recently towards him make her feel like a teenager again. She supposes they've always been there but she's just never realised and now that she has, she doesn't know what to do about them. Patrick smiled, the thought of coming from a long, boring meeting to Shelagh's cooking and company made him happier than he cared to admit.

"Alright, I'll give you a ring when I'm on my way." He said, picking his bag up off the floor and throwing her one of his goofy lop-sided smiles. _I can't wait._


	2. Chapter 2

_I have an idea of where I want this story to go but not sure if it will be very long. Some character's names have been changed and this follows on from the "Tim is sick" prompt. _

Chapter 2

"Oh Shelagh do say you'll come tomorrow night, everyone is going…even Dr. Turner!" Trixie pleaded. Shelagh had been harassed by her all week about a charity fundraiser event for the maternity hospital. It wasn't that Shelagh didn't enjoy going out, because she did. She loved music and dancing and having fun with her friends but the last few weeks she just didn't feel like doing any of those things. It was like she was unsure about something and until she figured out what was bothering her, she didn't think she would ever feel like her old self. _Although, now that I know Patrick will be there it might not be so bad._

"Trixie, I'm not so sure and it's a bit last minute now, what would I even wear?" She asked lamely, trying to keep her voice level at the mention of Dr Turner.

"We are both off tomorrow so we can go shopping! Don't look so worried Shelagh, I've thought of it all…I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine-thirty." Trixie beamed and sashayed out the door.

A few minutes later, Shelagh was sat at the front desk making sure her paperwork was all up to date for the handover. It had felt like such a hectic day despite only two of her patients actually going into labour. Just as she was finishing up the door to Dr Turner's office swung open and she was greeted by a whirlwind of brown messy hair.

"Shelagh! It's my school trip tomorrow" Timothy said, almost jumping up and down on the spot with excitement.

Shelagh smiled at him and ignored the pang of pain she felt in her heart at the thought of him going away for the weekend with no way of contacting him. _He's not yours, Shelagh. _"How could I forget? I'm just glad you're feeling better in time for it, Timmy." Shelagh said, pulling him into a hug and pushing his stubborn hair back off his forehead. Timothy didn't even wriggle away like he normally would, he was quite content to stay in her embrace for a little while longer.

"Tim, I'm all finished, have you got everything?" Patrick questioned, he had watched the scene unfold before him and felt warm and fuzzy at the sight of the two of them together. _She really is wonderful. _Tim pulled away from Shelagh and went back into Patrick's office to collect his things.

"I- I was just saying I'm glad he's feeling better. Has he got everything he needs for his trip tomorrow?"

"Yes I packed it all myself, and don't worry I have doubled checked the list you gave me!" Patrick teased her.

Shelagh blushed. She couldn't help but mother Tim and Patrick knew it which is why he loved to tease her about it whenever he could. "Anyway I never properly thanked you for the other night, for letting us stay over when Tim was poorly." Patrick started.

"Dr. Turner there's hardly any need to thank-"

"So I was wondering if you were going to this event tomorrow night?"

"Oh wel- well I had considered it but mostly just to keep Nurse Franklin from pestering me…"

Patrick laughed as Tim joined him. "Well if you are, drinks are on me…it's the least I could do." Patrick smiled as he guided Timothy through the door not giving her the chance to respond.

"Bye Shelagh! See you when I get back" Tim called behind him.

"Uh- yyes, bye Timmy, have a great time!" She called back a little stunned by the doctors almost forward manner. _I better find a nice dress then. _

Looking at herself in the mirror she was starting to feel more and more unsure of her outfit choice. It was a little black dress that cinched at the waist and fell to just above her knees and was simple and showed only a little of her cleavage and collar bone. She had curled her hair and let it fall loosely down her shoulders, and made sure her makeup looked as if she had least tried to make an effort. Despite Trixie's best efforts to persuade her otherwise, she had opted to keep her glasses on. _Have some confidence Shelagh. _

Waiting on her taxi pulling up outside her flat she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Patrick and what he would be wearing or if he would like what she was wearing or indeed if he even thought of her in that way at all. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the butterflies that invaded her tummy whenever he walked into the room or his smile crossed her mind.

Patrick was sat the large table in the middle of that hall filled with staff from other wards he had seen before but never really spoken to. Juilienne, Trixie and Viv were sitting opposite him giggling and gossiping away like normal. He couldn't help but continue to stare at the door, willing Shelagh to walk through and put him out of his misery. He doesn't know when his feelings turned into something more than friends for her but he can't help himself whenever she is around but try to make her smile that that smile that lights all the way up to her eyes or make her laugh. _She has the most beautiful laugh._

And just like that, as if hearing his pleas she walks into the room and for a moment Patrick forgets to breathe. She's walking towards their table, in a black dress that accentuates her tiny figure and the daintiest pair of heels that make her legs look like they go on for miles. Her eyes meet his from across the room and his heart feels like it's going to burst when she flashes him one of her smiles and takes the seat beside him. She greets everyone and thanks them for the numerous compliments she receives and turns to face him.

The look he's giving her makes her feel weak at the knees. _He looks so handsome in that grey suit. _She suddenly feels bold and decides that tonight it's now or never, she will find out if he feels the same way.

"So, Doctor Turner… I do believe you said something about all drinks being on you."


End file.
